


Of Sun's Embrace

by Valgus



Series: Of the Sun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was bigger and taller, while Hinata was smaller and shorter. But when Kageyama was the one being hugged, while Hinata was the one hugging and calming the larger boy, it made a strangely heart-clenching view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sun's Embrace

On the second training camp, Kageyama had been wobbly since morning run. Daichi saw him getting paler each set and eventually asked the setter to rest on their sleeping room. The usual Kageyama would object, at least a little, about being sent to rest. But that afternoon, he just nodded and left the gym while supporting himself with the wall.

“Ah, he forgot his umbrella the other day,” Hinata pulled the drinking bottle from his mouth and explained to the captain. They were taking ten minutes break from practice. “It was after a really late practice, so I suppose his body isn’t in the best condition now.”

Daichi gazed at the middle blocker with a small smile, “Hinata, do you mind if I asked to see whether Kageyama is alright? We’re going to have lunch now, so maybe you can bring him his portion and see whether he needs any medicine. You don't have to return if you needed to take care of him.”

Hinata immediately jumped on his feet, “Sure!” There was a big smile on his face.

Daichi shouted to Hinata on the gym’s door, “Lunch is on forty-five minutes!”

“Yes, Captain!” the carrot head answered before he vanished.

*)*

Hinata came to the dining room on lunchtime. He took two portions from Kiyoko, one for himself and the other for Kageyama, and left again. At that point, no one was still wondering why Hinata and Kageyama were always together. No one even bothered to ask what sort of thing Hinata knew about Kageyama that no one else did. Everyone was just sure that Hinata would take a good care of Kageyama.

But when they checked to their sleeping room to see whether Kageyama had gotten better, they saw Kageyama sleeping against Hinata.

The sleeping room was spacious without many futons that they put out every evening in preparation for sleeping. On the only futon, Hinata lied on his back. His arms were around Kageyama, whose face was against Hinata’s chest. Kageyama’s peaceful sleeping face made everyone forgot that he was such an excellent setter to the point that he could be overwhelming on the court. He drooled a little against Hinata’s orange shirt—everyone silently noted that Hinata changed his sweat-stained shirt with new, clean one—and his arms, each on different side of Hinata’s body, loosely hugging the smaller boy. Hinata’s right palm was stroking Kageyama’s back and he just looked up and blinked when he saw his teammates looking down at them.

Kageyama was bigger and taller, while Hinata was smaller and shorter. But when Kageyama was the one being hugged, while Hinata was the one hugging and calming the larger boy, it made a strangely heart-clenching view.

Tanaka opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata lifted his index finger of his left hand against his lips, gesturing his senpai to keep things quiet. Hinata’s right palm was still stroking, comforting Kageyama’s back.

Daichi gave Hinata a little smile and ushered the rest of the club to return to gym, for Kageyama was okay since Hinata was taking a good care of him.

The practice continued with a certain sparkle in the air.

On dinnertime, Kageyama looked visibly better. Hinata was still on his side. They bickered as they sat next to each other on dining table as usual. Hinata told Kageyama to eat more and Kageyama had meekly agreed. (“Yes, Hinata. I’ll eat more once I finish this one. My bowl is full.”) This made Hinata smile so widely to Kageyama and Kageyama almost dropped his chopsticks.

No one really said anything, but as they exchanged glances in silence, everyone thought about how Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship was equally cool and adorable and just... _beautiful_. Everyone supposed, there’d be no surprise if one day they decided that they want to be together forever as husband and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this isn't much.
> 
> I suppose this can be read as continuation of [_Radiance_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6419512).
> 
> Shall I write this from Hinata's and Kageyama's perspective? |･ω･)
> 
>  **Added on May 2nd 2016:** Here's one from Hinata's perspective, [_Of Sun's Stay_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6709891). And here's one from Kageyama's, [_Of Sun's Warmth_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713533).
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
